onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-28159506-20160627205328/@comment-24275038-20160712130723
LeRidje a écrit : Mouais tu spécules beaucoup pour soutenir ta thèse comme quoi le nouveaux Amiraux seraient moins bons que les anciens... "Si on part dans l'optique que Fujitora et Ryokugyu sont au mieux du niveau d'Aokiji et Kizaru"...ben non justement je ne pars pas dans cette optique, mais dans celle que Fujitora et Ryokuguy sont de toute évidence du niveau d'Aokiji et Kizaru, voire leur sont légèrement supérieurs. Les Amiraux sont la force principale du QG de la Marine, le niveau général est plus qu'affecté par leur niveau.. et Jinbei dit clairement "The Marine Headquarters has become an even stronger army of justice led by general Sakazuki" ''Donc il dit bien '' "le QG de la Marine est devenu une armée de justice encore plus forte sous les ordres du général Sakazuki". Donc c'est bien l'armée qui est encore plus forte et ce indépendamment de la force de Sakazuki lui même. Sachant que le trio d'Amiral est la force principale de cette armée aussi bien en puissance que symboliquement... le renforcement de subalternes va pas peser bien lourd (ok peut-être les VA...mais bon Maynard, Bastille...voila quoi). Et n'oublie pas que si ces fameux VA pouvaient se renforcer tant que cela... et bien il y avait 2 postes d'Amiral vacants...donc c'est clairement qu'ils ne se sont pas tant renforcés sinon au moins un des nouveaux Amiraux serait un ancien VA connu. Après si tu penses que la progression de mecs comme Smoker et Coby justifie cette phrase... bon ok mais je suis loin de partager cet avis. Perso ca me parait logique que Sakazuki recrute des Amiraux au minimum du niveau des anciens...d'ailleurs il s'emmerde à aller en chercher des extérieurs á la Marine et qui ont des personnalités fortes et potentiellement problématiques...c'est pas pour que le niveau baisse. Je pense que le renforcement de la Marine se base sur trois points (classés par importance): - Recrutement de mecs extérieurs basé sur la puissance et une haine farouche des pirates, notamment deux nouveaux Amiraux qui doivent AU MINIMUM permettre au nouveau trio de valoir l'ancien. - Intégration de Sentomaru et sa brigade Pacifista aux forces de la Marine avec développement de nouveaux modèles encore supérieurs. - Possible renforcement des grades inférieurs (VA, colonels etc) Au final les arguments qui tendent à montrer que les nouveaux Amiraux sont supérieurs sont bien maigres ou comme tu dis "tout relatif" je le reconnais...mais RIEN ne tend à montrer qu'ils soient inférieurs à l'ancien trio. Par principe je place donc les nouveaux Amiraux au même niveau que les anciens.. Tu sais Akainu a beau avoir toute la volonté du monde recruter des gars du niveau d'Aokiji, de son propre niveau c'est chaud. Pour moi Akainu, Aokiji et Kisaru sont tout trois au même niveau et Akainu a du repérer des gars un chouia moins fort que lui, je ne le vois pas non plus trouver des gars aussi forts que lui dans la nature, les personnes pouvant prétendre avoir le niveau d'Akainu sont déjà prises, soit au sein de la Marine, soit chez les Pirates. Le gars du GM pète littéralement un câble et fait bien comprendre à Akainu qu'avoir perdu Aokiji c'est clairement un truc de malade et une enormissisme perte pour la Marine. Le poste d'Amiral en Chef fait partie intégrante du QG de la Marine donc Akainu est forcément inclus dedans, qu'il en soit le commandant ou non mais bon pour moi le renforcement s'est fait sur les grades inférieurs, peut-être en accélérant apprentissage de certaines choses par ci, par là et par la flopée de Smoker bis. qui se sont améliorés, ont pris en grade et libéré les places qu'ils occupaient pour les céder à d'autres et ce sans réduction de poste au sein de la marine, l'effectif aurait donc gonflé au final et on aurait 4 Amiraux opérationnels au final (Akainu compris) contre 3 pour l'ère Sengoku (Sengoku n'était plus très actif).